


This house is a f*cking nightmare

by noot_writes_stuff



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Issues, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Most of them are teachers because i think it’s a funny dynamic, Multi, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Wilbur Soot, Schlatt and tubbo are actually brothers but like, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, possible Skephalo because my beta wants it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noot_writes_stuff/pseuds/noot_writes_stuff
Summary: This house is on fire <6:23 AM>Fundy: hey, theres pancakes in the fridge that nikki made this morningi love youWilbur: i love you too kidlet's go out for dinner tonight, just uswherever you wantFundy: can we go to Texas RoadhouseWilbur:  what---------------------------------------------------gay shit ig <10:41 AM>loverboy: my son just asked me if we could go to texas roadhouse for dinnerprincess: put him down.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Minx | JustAMinx & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 45
Kudos: 469





	1. welcome to the madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pog champ?
> 
> pog-squad  
> BIG T: Tommy  
> drugs: Wilbur
> 
> This house is on fire  
> Fundy: Fundy  
> Wilbur: Wilbur
> 
> gay shit ig  
> loverboy: Wilbur  
> princess: Schlatt
> 
> We should not be teachers  
> shit: Schlatt  
> God: Philza  
> lgbbq: Eret  
> Walter White: Wilbur  
> bimbo: Minx  
> daddy: Badboyhalo  
> mother: Puffy  
> which left?: Quackity  
> carl: Karl  
> dre: Dream  
> snap: Sapnap  
> gogy: George  
> slenderman: Ranboo
> 
> the walls have EYES  
> BIG MAN: Tommy  
> BIGGEST MAN: Philza
> 
> we shouldn’t be fathers  
> neglectful: Philza  
> alcoholic: Schlatt  
> depression: Wilbur

**Tommy M created a New Chat!**

**Tommy M added 2 people!**

**Tommy M changed 3 names!**

**Tommy M changed the Chat name!**

**pog-squad <3:43 AM>**

**Big T:** yuh 

**drugs:** Tommy please go to bed

**Big T:** why are YOU awake

**drugs:** night shift

**Big T:** oh

sorry

**drugs:** why are you awake Tommy

**Big T:** my LED lights blew out so i went to fix them which spurred a random urge to purge clean and renovate my room

**drugs:** so you're taking off tmrw?

**Big T:** nah

**drugs:** Tommy you need sleep and knowing you, you will be up for the rest of the night

your rooms a mess

well

was

**Big T:** i willllll

just later

also bitch

**drugs:** Tommy please you're a growing man

**Big T:** ,,,,,

fine

**drugs:** thank you

goodnight

**Big T:** night wilbs

**\-------------------------------------------**

**This house is on fire <6:23 AM>**

**Fundy:** hey, theres pancakes in the fridge that nikki made this morning

i love you

  
  


**Wilbur:** i love you too kid

let's go out for dinner tonight, just us

wherever you want

  
  


**Fundy:** can we go to Texas Roadhouse

**Wilbur:** what

**\-------------------------------------------**

**gay shit ig <10:41 AM>**

**loverboy:** my son just asked me if we could go to texas roadhouse for dinner-

**princess:** put him down.

**\-------------------------------------------**

**We should not be teachers <12:25 PM>**

**shit: @God** control your children

**God:** I’m afraid to ask why

**lgbbq:** wait schlatt you know phil's children?

**shit:** yh grew up with them

**Walter White:** specifically me

**shit:** yeah

**God:** HOLY SHIT HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE  
  
**bimbo:** oh i added him a while ago

**God:** How long?????

**Walter White:** like a year ago

**God:** A YEAR?

**shit:** how have you not fired her yet

**God:** She’s actually good at teaching

**bimbo:** get fucked ya cunt

**mother:** Minx what's 6 x 12?

**bimbo:** i failed algebra 

**Walter White:** Minx i need to tell you this because no one else will

you are the DUMBEST motherfucker i have ever met

**God:** … 

**shit:** lmao

**God:** Ok… anyway what did you do Wilbur

**Walter White:** why’d you assume it was me??

hes probably referencing fundy from like 2 hours ago

**shit:** no actually, Tommys making a scene in the nurses 

**which left?:** hes fine, and hes not making a scene

schlatts just being a bitch per usual

**shit:** i pay you

**which left?:** no you really dont

**God:** He's right

**daddy:** wait what’s wrong with Tommy? D:

**mother:** Did he get in trouble?

**which left?:** yes and no

**carl:** I saw him :)

wait who the HONK changed my name

**dre:** i think that was ur husband

**snap:** do not SLANDER me with ur lies

**God:** it was Schlatt

**shit:** yup

**which left?:** youre on thin fucking ice

**bimbo:** LMAO

wilburrrrrrrrrr

**Walter White:** what

**bimbo:** can i hang out with niki 🥺

**Walter White:** w,,,,why are you asking me????

you’re both grown adults 

**bimbo:** oh right

**[bimbo has gone dark]**

**gogy:** should we be trusting someone named “walter white”

**dre:** how many people know this guy????

**Walter White:** just Minx and Schlatt

went to hs together

oh and Phil lol

**God:** Wilbur is a nurse at the hospital, and a very good one at that. The drugs stuff is just a bit, no need to worry

**mother:** off topic but Uptown Funk would've made it onto the Shrek soundtrack.

**slenderman:** thats the truest statement ive ever heard 

**\-------------------------------------------**

**the walls have EYES [6:01 AM]**

**BIG MAN:** where tf did these cats come from

**BIGGEST MAN:** the _what_

**BIG MAN:** you mean you didn’t let eight cats in? how else did they get in

**BIGGEST MAN:**

i’ll be down in a minute

**BIG MAN:** BRUH????

**—————————————————————**

**we shouldn’t be fathers [7:04 AM]**

**neglectful:** POV: Your son finds eight cats in ur house where did they come from

**alcoholic:** wh

**depression:** schlatt take some

**alcoholic:** i mean

i could ig

maybe like 1

**neglectful:** I’m giving some to niki and eret

It’s too early for this

**depression:** haha

point and laugh

**alcoholic:** we are literally both awake as well

**depression:** jokes on you, i technically didn’t sleep 🥴

 **  
neglectful:** Goddamnit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (1/15 7:54 PM): Fixed pasting issues and name cipher


	2. beefaronie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefaronie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> family??  
> Dadza: Phil  
> god??: Techno  
> chommy: Tommy  
> collage education: Wilbur
> 
> pog-squad  
> BIG T: Tommy  
> drugs: Wilbur  
> ε(*´･ω･)з: Nikki
> 
> American Hospital ShowTM  
> mr manifold: Jack Manifold  
> elder furry: Seapeakay  
> gay for the egg: Wilbur  
> cAPTAIN: Captain Sparkles  
> Marriott Hotel: James Marriott
> 
> We should not be teachers:  
> shit: Schlatt  
> Walter White: Wilbur  
> bimbo: Minx  
> which left?: Quackity  
> carl: Karl  
> snap: Sapnap  
> gogy: George
> 
> wow once again i am child  
> boob: Ranboo  
> violet: Purpled  
> outit: Tommy  
> toob: Tubbo

**family???? <6:42 PM>**

**Dadza:** That’s it i’m getting the fucking spoon

**collage education:** Phil made a funny?

**Dadza:** Got to go heat up my guilty pleasure

**chommy:** ummmmm

**collage education:** wrong chat Phil

**god??:** HUH?

**collage education: 🦀** Phil’s drunk 🦀

**Dadza:** Sorry that’s my guilty pleasure 

**chommy:** beating me with a spoon?????

**Dadza:** … No

**collage education:** its mine too

**chommy:** WHAT THE FUCK???

**god??:** I’ve never tried but i’m open to the opportunity

**collage education:** someone’s getting spoons for christmas ⁽⁽◞(꒪ͦᴗ̵̍꒪ͦ=͟͟͞͞ ꒪ͦᴗ̵̍꒪ͦ)◟⁾⁾

except tommy

**Dadza:** Glue

Glug

**chommy:** fellas i think dadza is drunk

**Dadza:** What are you talking about??

**god??:** What are YOU talking about?

**Dadza:** My guilty pleasure is Beefaronie

What did you think i’m talking about???

**god??:** I have no clue. Beefaronie???

**chommy:** they’re just trying to confuse you phil. you enjoy that beefaronie

**god??:** You and wilbur are literally the same person

**collage education:** thank you Techno for the compliment 

**chommy:** yes techno thank you :)

**Dadza:** Chef

**[Image sent!] (Image ID-** **_a sushi dinner with a can of Beefaronie in front of it_ ** **)**

**chommy:** dip the sushi in the Beefaronie __

**collage education:** Schlatt wants to know what Beefaronie is and if Phil’s is actually drunk

**Dadza:** Schlatt you’ve never had Beefaronie?

**collage education:** no -schlatt

**Dadza:** I don’t usually admit to eating it since it’s a bit taboo and I didn’t want to pay for your therapy as kids

It’s pasta in a soupy tomato sauce 

**chommy:** and it’s fucking awful

**collage education:** side dish for christmas dinner, done

**chommy:** i’m returning my gift and getting you a can instead big man

WAIT WILVUR WHAT THD CUK

**Dadza:** Guess i know what’s for dinner tonight

**chommy:** FUCK NO

**\-------------------------------------------**

**pog-squad <7:03 PM>**

**BIG T:** NIKIIIII SAVE ME

**drugs:** LMAO

**ε(*´･ω･)з:** What happened?

**drugs:** i think Phil’s drunk

**chommy:** HES TRYNA FEED ME BEEFARONIE

**ε(*´･ω･)з:** Oh 

I mean… it’s not awful

**BIG T:** IM SORRY????

**ε(*´･ω･)з:** Also, I’m out with Minx today, sorry Tommy

**drugs:** ew minx

HAJALAKABABALO

**\-------------------------------------------**

**AMERICAN HOSPITAL SHOW™ <7:04 PM>**

**mr manifold:** uh wilbur what is that screaming

**elder furry:** like patient screaming or?

**gay for the egg:** Captain spilt feuckung coffe all over me my DICK IS HURNT

**mr manifold:** i-

**elder furry:** i’m quitting

**cAPTAIN:** Please do not

**Marriott Hotel:** i just got here what

**mr manifold:** go back while you fucking can

**gay for the egg:** GID IS DEAD AND I WANT TI COMMIT VARUOSU DEFRESS OF MYDER 

**cAPTAIN:** WILBUR PLEASE IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

**Marriott Hotel:** yh ok bye

**elder furry:** same

**\-------------------------------------------**

**pog-squad <7:06 PM>**

**ε(*´･ω･)з:** Are you ok?

**drugs:** CAPTAIN FUCKING SOARKLES SPILT COFFEEE ALLOVER ME DIVK

**BIG T:** coffeee

**drugs:** THATS THE MISTAKE YOU CHOOSE TO SINGKE OUT

**BIG T:** singke

**ε(*´･ω･)з:** Oh Wil! Minx told me to tell you that your a “nunce” :)

**drugs:** WTAFAGISO

**BIG T:** WHA T

**\------------------------------------------**

**We should not be teacher <7:10 PM>**

**Walter White: @bimbo** YOU FILTHY BITCH NEVER TALK RO NIKI AGAIN HIW COULD TOU DONTHQT YOU OEVABE OF SHUT

**bimbo:** nunce

karmas a bitch ain’t

burnt dick bitch

**gogy:** i-

**which left?:** WAIT

**carl:** what

**which left? has change 2 names!**

**whips:** YUH

**naenaes:** :OOOOOOO

**snap:** i feel, abandoned

but like oooh yuh get i guess 

**gogy:** no longer wish to be here

also are we gonna fucking ignore wilbur and minx

**whips:** go to back to sleep if ur so fucking pressed british boy

**bimbo:** i’m not even here baby

**Walter White:** i’m a hallucination

**shit:** POV: you just watched Philza Minecraft get his wing stuck in a door 

**naenaes:** are you doing to help him???

**shit:** nah

**whips:** AYO THAT SHIT AINT FUN FREE MY MANS

**snap:** remember when q tried to fly

**gogy:** he fucking what

**whips:** i was a child

**shit:** it was like, a week ago

**naenaes:** ducks cannot fly and they also hurt when they land on you

**gogy:** i’m quitting

**snap changed 1 name!**

**supermans:** perfect

**whips:** WE DONT KNOW NOBODY

**naenaes:** yes

**shit: @Walter White @bimbo** we need matching names 

**bimbo:** The FitnessGram Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal bodeboop. A sing lap should be completed every time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark. Get ready!… Start.

**Walter White:** my boss burnt my divk off

**\------------------------------------------**

**wow, once again i am child <10:30 PM>**

**boob:** once again i question why i am in the teacher group chat + wilbur

**violet:** ur what

**outit:** why is wilbur there

**toob:** wilbur is everywhere

at this point he might be god

**violet:** wait wait how tf did you get in THERE?

**boob:** senior student council member rights

**toob:** damn

what’s it like

**boob:** they should not be teachers

OH I FOUND SOMETHING OUT TODAY

**outit:** what big man

**boob:** endermen heal themselves with their saliva!!!

**violet:** wha

and  _ how  _ did you find this out exactly

**boob:** i fell into a puddle and a fellow enderman hybrid helped me!

i think his name was edward

**outit:** oh fuck edward

**toob:** you know him?

**outit:** he’s my brothers roommate

weird fucking fellow

**boob:** well it was nice to finally talk to someone in ender!

**toob:** you speek ender?

**boob:** Yᒷᓭ ╎ ↸𝙹! i ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リꖌ ╎ℸ ̣ ’ᓭ ⋮⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ╎リᓭℸ ̣ ╎リᓵℸ ̣ ╎⍊ᒷꖎ|| ℸ ̣ ⍑𝙹, ᓭ𝙹 ↸𝙹リ’ℸ ̣ ᔑᓭꖌ ᒲᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ᒷᔑᓵ⍑ ||𝙹⚍

**toob:** ok now i mayhyy be dislexic but even i know that isn’t engkish

**outit:** what does that even s a y

**violet:** uhh “yes ?? , i think it’s just ??? teach ??”

**boob:** very close yes!

**violet:** pog

**boob:** ig i’m the swag cool one here

**outit:** what does it say tho

**boob:** look it up zoomer

**outit:** WHAT THE FUCK YOU MENA ZOOMER WHO ARE YKU CALLINGA SCOOMER YOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT FINALE???!!!  
> CHARLIE SLIMECICLE IS ON THE SMP??!!  
> TIS A GOOD WEEK FELLAS
> 
> “collage” headass. we can just pretend that it’s a bit and that op isn’t actually fucking stupid


	3. not a chapter just a quick announcement:)

so first of all, THANK YOU???? this kinda blew up and y’all have been nothing but nice so far ;-;

so anywaysssss, i’m currently writing chapter three and i realized that i don’t have many bits to add so if y’all go to [this post right here ](https://noot-writes-stuff.tumblr.com/post/641678399533924352/hey-im-currently-writing-a-fic-theres)(tumblr) you can submit some ideas!! have fun :)


	4. CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA: i had a hot pocket today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We should not be teachers
> 
> Hickory Ham & Cheese: Minx  
> Five Cheese Pizza/not-a-teacher: Wilbur  
> Crispy Pepperoni Pizza/jcum: Schlatt   
> Niki Nihachu: Niki

**We should not be teachers <6:03 AM>**

**shit changed 3 names!**

**HICKORY HAM & CHEDDAR: ** why the fuvk am i h a m

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** what

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** i had a hot pocket today

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** did you? 

what actually is one of those?

i’ve never had one

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** it’s like bread

buts there’s like meat and cheese in the middle

and then you put it in the microwave 

and then you just kinda eat it once it comes out

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** that sounds like just a if you took a pizza and like folded it over?

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** yeah kinda

kinda but it’s like,,, completely encased in the bread

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** is it like italian, or

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** oh no it’s not italian

**HICKORY HAM & CHEDDAR: ** why are we talking about this 

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** i mean it’s a savory treat

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** what sort of pricing are we looking at for hot pockets

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** oh i mean it’s just a couple of dollars

**HICKORY HAM & CHEDDAR: ** you’re still on it

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** you just pull it out of the freezer aisle

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** really? 

so you have to defrost them or do you just pop em in there

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** the freezer yh yh

no no they defrost in the microwave when you put it in for like 2 minutes

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** oooooh i get it

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** and then you got a delicious, salty treat

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** salty?

**HICKORY HAM & CHEDDAR: ** STOP

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** when you get the one with the pretzel bread then yh you’ve got some salt on the outside

you can, yknow just put it in your mouth and taste the salt

**HICKORY HAM & CHEDDAR: ** i hate it here

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** we dont have those in the UK

we don’t have s a l t

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** put some cheese and some schmeat in there

**HICKORY HAM & CHEDDAR: ** i’m adding niki

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** is there like different flavors of them

**HICKORY HAM & CHEDDAR added 1 person!**

**Niki Nihachu:** Oh hello!

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** oh yeah

**HICKORY HAM & CHEDDAR: ** help. me.

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** you can get like many different flavors, but i like the pretzel one the most

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** oh that’s the one you were just telling me about

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** yeah i think the pretzel bread is better

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** right i see

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** so you just eat that

you got a good like 15/16 bites 

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** oh so there quite big

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** it comes in a nice little sleeve

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** i was thinking they were small

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** you get two in the box so if your feeling particularly hungry you could pop both in the microwave 

**HICKORY HAM & CHEDDAR: ** STOPP ITS GETTING WORSE I FONT KNOW HOW IT COULD GET WORSE BUT ITS HETTING WORSE

**Niki Nihachu:** lol

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** you can have one for before and one for after

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** do you ever get the issue where like, if you put two in the microwave and the microwave table stays to turn they get caught on the edges of the microwave

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** yeah they definitely do get caught sometimes

but yknow i mean, the biggest problem if you’re two in at the same time is that it won’t cook them through so you’ll have a cold center

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** oh yh yh

**HICKORY HAM & CHEDDAR: ** why

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** and when your talking about hot pockets you really wanna avoid that

**HICKORY HAM & CHEDDAR: ** HOW ARE YOU STILL TALKING ABOUT HOT POCKETS

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** ruining what’s in the name

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** thats their whole thing

**HICKORY HAM & CHEDDAR: ** STOP

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** usually what id do is id put the first one in, i’d eat it, and then i’m like 75/85% complete with the first hot pocket i’d pop the second one in 

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** oh so it’s like

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** and id cook that for another two minutes 

**HICKORY HAM & CHEDDAR: ** THIS IS GETTING WORSE

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** if the second ones gonna be cold then it’s just not worth eating yknow?

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** oh okay

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** you’re gonna have to put it in the microwave for a second lap

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** you’ve got a battle plan for this and i really appreciate that in culinary expertise 

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** yeah i put a lot of into this

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** yh yh it goes to show and it’s not being ignored

**HICKORY HAM & CHEDDAR: ** anyway

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** no i wanna keep talking about hot pockets for a bit more

my least favorite flavors gotta be the ham and cheese one

**HICKORY HAM & CHEDDAR: ** WAIT THEN WHY IS MY NAME?

**Niki Nihachu:** lol

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** oh that does sound awful actually 

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** yeah well i mean the problem i have with it is that the game is just not really tasty 

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** oh the  _ ham  _ isn’t tasty

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** yeah well i mean the bread is kinda porous

once you put it in the microwave for a while the cheese starts to seep out 

so once you pull it out the microwave you’re left with just a cheesey mess 

it’s just soppy and disgusting, really not the best

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** oh yeah i get you

probably cos also you’ve cooked it frozen so

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** yeah yeah of course

and i’ve said this, i mean i’ll say this again and again- time and time again wilbur 

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** mhm

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** the best one is the pretzel bread hot pocket

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** right right

so i’m getting the whole like hawaiian vibe when you say like ham and cheese, right

i’m gonna say a bit of a dreadful question because i can’t seem to imagine this

would i be possible to have a pineapple-based hot pocket

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** you yknow i wouldn’t be interested if there was so i couldn’t really tell you

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** fair enough

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** we have at the publix near me mostly  _ just  _ ham and cheese and the pretzel bread one so it’s mostly one or the other, it’s hot or it’s cold so i take the one that i enjoy the most

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** that’s fair enough i mean, yeah 

you gotta take what you can get yknow?

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** yeah, yeah you really do 

**HICKORY HAM & CHEDDAR: ** STOP, why am i getting into this conversation 

i could feel myself getting sucked in

**Niki Nihachu:** hahaha

**HICKORY HAM & CHEDDAR: ** i don’t like this stop with the hot pockets

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** all the employees go up to me and they’re like “schlatt, i mean yknow it’s limited two for a hot pocket box?”

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** oh what???? oh no

**CRISPY PEPPERONI PIZZA:** i look at them in the eyes and i say “hey buddy listen, you make $9/hour, if you come any closer to me and try to stop me from getting these hot pockets i’m just gonna shoot you”

**HICKORY HAM & CHEDDAR: ** i-

**FIVE CHEESE PIZZA:** well i mean that would send anyone away i expect 

**HICKORY HAM & CHEDDAR: ** OK NO NO WERE ENDING THIS BIT

**HICKORY HAM & CHEDDAR changed 3 names!**

**not-a-teacher:** aw :(

**jcum:** you are so not fun 

**Niki Nihachu:** I thoight it was funny! :)

**not-a-teacher:** thank you Niki :)

**jcum:** yes thank you niki :)

**minx:** i hate all of you

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t wanna talk about how long this took me

**Author's Note:**

> AYO if you think i wrote any characters wrong lemme know cause i don’t know some of these mfs that well (ﾟωﾟ;)
> 
> TUMBLR: https://noot-writes-stuff.tumblr.com/  
> I POST UPDATES ON THERE^^^


End file.
